


The best time of the year

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ah, I know what’s bothering you’<br/>‘You do, well good for you’<br/>‘You don’t like the holiday season’<br/>‘Bloody Christmas, can’t we skip it this year?’<br/>‘Sure we can’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best time of the year

 

John came in stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together ‘Gosh it’s really getting cold’ he said closing the door. ‘It’s nice and warm in here’

Sherlock sat in his chair next to the lit fireplace pretending to read a book.

‘I got the milk and bread, Sherlock’ John walked to the kitchen and put the groceries away. Again Sherlock didn’t reply. John put the kettle on and made them both a cup of tea and put some fresh biscuits on a plate. He walked towards his chair with the tea and gave Sherlock a cup and a biscuit.

‘I really love this time of the year’ John said sitting down. He started to warm his hands on his warm cup and enjoyed the aroma coming from his cup. ‘It won’t be long before all the leaves have fallen down and they start putting the decorations up. Not long now before we can put the tree up again, eh?’

Sherlock hadn’t turned a page since John had come home but still there was no reply. John leaned forward ‘Sherlock, are you even listening?’

‘Hmph’ Sherlock said and finally turned a page.

‘What’s the matter, Sherlock?’ John tried.

‘You talking while I am trying to read, that is what is the matter’ Sherlock snarled.

‘No, I’m sure that’s not it’ John was used to Sherlock’s moods by now and this wasn’t just an ordinary foul mood.

Sherlock sighed and closed the book with a bang. ‘Some peace and quiet around here is probably too much to ask’ he took his teacup and sipped his tea.

‘Ah, I know what’s bothering you’

‘You do, well good for you’

‘You don’t like the holiday season’

‘Bloody Christmas, can’t we skip it this year?’

‘Sure we can’

‘We can?’ Sherlock’s face lit up.

‘Yes and go straight to New Year’s Eve and your birthday? Why not’

‘Oh damn you’

John started to laugh ‘Oh come on Sherlock, it will be fun this year I promise’

‘I don’t see how, you know I hate Christmas and parties’

‘Yes I do, that’s why we don’t’

‘We don’t? But you just said…’

‘We just stay at home, just you and me and celebrate our own Christmas’

‘Can we do that? What about your family or mine for that matter’

‘We just tell them we’ve made other plans. We’re not home, we’re out of town or something’

Sherlock went to sit on the edge of his seat ‘and then what? What will we be doing?’

‘We make our own diner for two, maybe watch some tele or play some Cluedo (which you will win of course) or we go for a walk or just sit here by the fire’

‘No parties?’

‘Nope’

‘No family?’

‘No’

‘Just you and me?’

‘Promise’

‘Only for Christmas? Or New Year’s as well and can we skip my birthday while we’re ahead?’

‘Well… if we’re staying alone for Christmas and New Year’s we have to celebrate your birthday. People might think we were missing or something’

‘But the holidays are just for us?’

‘If that’s what you want, yes’

Sherlock sat there quietly for a while thinking ‘You like the holidays a lot don’t you John?’

‘Yes I do It’s the best time of year’

‘But you would do that for me, why?’

‘Sherlock, because I love you of course! I know how much you hate it. You don’t think I’d mind do you, spending those days alone with you? I love to’

‘Thank you John’ Sherlock softly said ‘I would gladly spend it alone with you’

‘Good’ John said ‘That will be an early Christmas present for you, one of them’

‘What else are you going to give me?’ Sherlock asked curiously.

John started to grin and leaned forward ‘Maybe you would like a preview of it?’ and kissed Sherlock on his lips.

Sherlock started grinning too and pulled John closer ‘I think I’m going to like this year’s Christmas’ he chuckled.


End file.
